Harbinger
The Harbingers were members of an elite caste of humans from Tarngeriath born partially immune to the negative energy that infused the land. Prophecised to one day lead that exiled people back to All-Eth to enact their revenge, the Harbingers were Adrienne, Quirian, and Rathick, under the leadership of Maynard. They are the primary antagonists of Darkness Rising. Lore Written by Jaehrin Relthin, Arch-Mage of Ghien. I have added to the incredible revelations that you unlocked in your quest with espionage from the high elves and some of my own arcane delvings. After many years of rising darkness, may you now bring the justice that the land so sorely needs. When Breyacht was sealed away after decades of ruinous war, it fell to the great elven hero Iyandalar to decide what should become of the many surviving humans, from across All-Eth, who had followed Calezzar's apprentice deep into corruption. Iyandalar had won his great victory with the help of humans of his own -the ancestors of my people- to whom he had taught the secrets of arcane magic in defiance of Melethiel's ban. Thus, when they asked him to be merciful, the great hero agreed: he ordered the building of many ships, that carried the defeated into exile across the sea. They did not take this opportunity to mend the error of their ways. The exiles founded the great city of black spires, Tarngeriath, and from it spread their evil far and wide, defiling the land and enslaving the creatures they found there. Like a terrible rot, their empire spread across the wasting coast, and through both conquest and sacrifice they fed well the necromantic energies that were the focus of their power. In time, so terribly had the energies of Calezzar and Breyacht polluted the land that they infused the wombs of the women who lived there, such that the few children who survived the rare and weak pregnancies were born with their hair fully gray. Yet, perhaps every millionth pregnancy was easy, and the infant from such a wonder had hair of normal color. It was prophesied that these children were destined for greatness; as adults, they frequently seized positions of power in the endless feuding between the various decadent aristocratic families and the necromantic guilds. Of course, as they had been marked from birth for their status, these children were tutored in the deepest mysteries of the Soul Channel Magics: woe betide any who defied them. However, only one of them, it was said, would secure the level of mastery necessary to become the First of Twelve, subjugate the empire's warring factions, and lead the people back across the sea. Over the centuries, each of these children grew up nursing the hope that they were the final realization of their civilization's destiny, and would usher in the sacred day of vengeance when Breyacht and Calezzar were let loose and Death achieved ultimate victory over the world. The Harbingers are four of these children. Now, after many generations, the invasion fleet is ready and the omens augur darkness. Category:Tarngeriath